


【VIXX90】妄想症-01

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-01

#主90 可能有93 但主角(?)是老妖后  
#偽現實 甜 基本全年齡但有一點R18(?)  
#勿上升真人

01

 如果能有重新選擇的機會，韓相爀由衷的希望自己沒有在那個晚上看到那些東西，這樣的話他應該就能繼續用平常心看待他的哥哥們了吧?

 ※

 宿舍更衣室的門後隱隱約約的傳來兩人對話的聲音，帶著些喘息，裡頭燈沒有開全因此有些昏暗，兩人站立在落地的全身鏡前，身上還穿著剛下通告的衣服，臉上的妝也還沒卸全、眼線讓兩人看起來都有些妖治。超微高一些的人把那有著蜜色肌膚的人背對著壓在全身鏡前，胸前貼著對方背部有些粗暴的扯開對方的襯衫一口咬上對方的肩頭。

 「唔!澤…澤運，放開……放開我。」痛感襲來、車學沇悶吭了一聲開始掙扎卻被身後的人反手抓住壓制，力道不算太小讓他有些疼，此時再掙扎可能會扭到手腕，對方的吐息打在他耳窩讓他忍不住輕顫又有些害怕，他身上的傷還沒好全，怕鄭澤運看到了又會露出鄙夷的表情。

 「不準動。」幾乎是命令式的句子，說話的同時鄭澤運的脣觸碰到對方的耳根，接著他張口咬上，不算很用力，他還清楚車學沇身上不能在看的見的地方留下印子，要做就要藏的好才行，所以看不見的地方他可就不留情面了。如此想著鄭澤運用另一隻手把車學沇的襯衫又往下扯了扯，鼻間在對方的背部沿著脊椎向下磨蹭了一下又是張口狠狠的咬上，幾乎到會破皮的程度。

 「呃…不…不要這樣。」車學沇皺緊眉頭他想應該留下傷口了，鄭澤運在咬他這一方面從來不留情面，應該說自從被他發現那些事後，鄭澤運在鏡頭下、弟弟們背後很多地方都不給他留情面。

 對方沒有裡他，蹭著往上了些在他另一邊肩頭再度留下記號，同時緊貼著他的身後，車學沇可以明顯感受到對方半挺的下身隔著兩人的褲子緊貼著他的臀部，這讓車學沇有些緊張的咬住下脣帶著一絲求饒的意味開口:「拜託……太滾尼…啊!」  
話還沒說全，車學沇就從鏡子映射裡看到鄭澤運冷冽的視線，接著後頸被大掌掐住狠狠把他按在鏡面上，身後鄭澤運的聲音帶著一絲微弱的怒意:「不準那樣叫我，車學沇。」

 鄭澤運話剛說完車學沇還沒來得及消化，就感受到褲頭被人解開他才有些慌張的想繼續阻止:「澤運!這裡不行成員都在外面。」

 「知道就小聲點。」鄭澤運抬眼瞪了對方一眼，就這麼一個眼神讓原本掙扎的人動作漸漸變小，最後有些無力的自己靠著鏡面像是妥協了一般，看到對方的樣子鄭澤運忍不住嘲弄了聲:「哼，很會裝。」

 背對著鄭澤運、車學沇咬緊了脣眼裡似乎泛起水光，但他閉緊眼深吸了一口氣硬是把淚**了回去。

 他知道鄭澤運是什麼意思，VIXX N的身體早就髒的可以了，什麼人沒服侍過、現在在這裡裝白蓮花還真是好笑是吧。或許他還會被嘲笑是黑蓮花。

 下身一涼鄭澤運把他的長褲扯下來，西裝褲落在腳踝邊此時車學沇身上就半掛著那麼一件白襯衫襯著背上的吻痕，和舞台上的他散髮出的自信中的性感不一樣，是帶著些脆弱和被人凌辱的情色感，鄭澤運倒是沒有多餘的表情還是冷著臉撩起對方的襯衫，預扯下對方的內褲一邊伸手在口袋裡找安全套。

 不過就在鄭澤運撩起他的襯衫看見他後腰上昨天留下的印子後鄭澤運停下了動作，在車學沇有些疑惑時，早些時候他就被鄭澤運給脫下的西裝外套扔到自己頭上，頓時眼前一片黑暗讓他疑惑的喊了聲:「……澤運?」

 「噁心。」

 隔著外套鄭澤運的聲音從身後傳來，感覺到鄭澤運不在壓制他的身體車學沇慢慢拿下頭上的外套轉過身，果不其然看見對方一臉嫌惡的表情，車學沇知道原因不由得低下頭來捏緊手中的外套，他解釋也沒用的，況且就是事實他有什麼好解釋的呢。

 「嘉賓?固定班底?還是主持人?」很快鄭澤運的刺耳嘲諷話傳進他耳裡，車學沇久久不言，在鄭澤運眼裡他便是啞口無言於是他更加鄙夷:「你真的很噁心，車學沇。」

 話說完鄭澤運整理了一下微亂的衣襟甩手離開更衣間，留下衣衫不整的車學沇，他慢慢靠著鏡面滑坐在地，手上的外套蓋住他赤裸的雙腿讓他看來至少沒有那麼不堪，而鄭澤運的話還在他腦中迴盪。

 鄭澤運說他噁心，他真的噁心。

 噁心、下賤、不要臉。

 你知道嗎澤運，那些事跟你說的一樣噁心至極，我不想要你們任何一人碰到，所以我一個人來做就好。

 車學沇慢慢抬起頭靠著鏡子，側過臉他看向鏡中，我是VIXX的隊長N。

※

 「啊!啊…啊!很痛!」

 待機室後的更衣間又響起誇張而熟悉的慘叫聲，早就梳妝好造型的車學沇坐在沙發上，一邊喝著草莓奶昔一邊復習等等的主持流程，一旁剛換好衣服的李在煥又在模仿翼龍弄的笑點低的李弘彬笑的蹲在地上。

 更衣室傳來慘叫聲越來越誇張讓車學沇也忍不住抬頭望去，正想著是不是要去關心一下，更衣間就衝出一個衣服都還沒扣好亂七八糟的鄭倉鼠，後面追著的是已經從小火龍進化成噴火龍的韓相爀。

 剛脫離忙內魔掌的鄭澤運一出來便是先找擋箭牌，而坐在更衣室入口附近椅子上睡著的金元植成了首選，車學沇眼睜睜看著還睡的迷迷糊糊的金元植被鄭澤運一把抓起擋在他和韓相爀中間。

 一臉狀況外的金元植舉著雙手縮在胸前喊著：「什麼?!什麼?!」

 很快金元植便成為老父親和兒子戰爭下的犧牲品，鄭澤運見金元植也擋不住韓相爀所幸把對方一推撞到韓相爀身上，爭取了一些時間鄭澤運一溜煙的就縮到車學沇的沙發後面。

 很快甩開還沒搞清楚狀況的金元植後，韓相爀一轉身又往鄭澤運逃難的方向追來，車學沇坐關著一場好戲忍不住嘴角上揚。一旁的李在煥也是一臉看好戲甚至拿出被經紀人勒令不準再吃的巧克力一口接著一口，到是李弘彬還有些良心的去扶莫名其妙被扔到地上一臉蒙逼的金拉比。

 「啊啊!啊啊啊!」車學沇聽著鄭澤運又是那樣，明明忙內衣角都還沒碰到就叫的跟被毆打了一樣的慘叫聲，噗疵一聲的笑了出來，對此似乎感到不滿的鄭澤運這次直接抓了車學沇擋在他面前。

 另一邊剛才隨手一扔金拉比的韓相爀，見著車學沇的瞬間眼裡閃過一絲莫明的情緒，然後在車學沇好聲好氣的勸說:「爀兒啊，澤運是哥啊，大你五歲的哥啊。」之下，嘴角微微抽了一下接著裝做沒事的咳咳!兩聲掉頭走人，留下奇怪相瞪眼的兩大哥。

 「爀兒今天怎麼那麼乖?」車學沇半自言自語的說道，一般這時候韓相爀總還是會做做樣子的作勢要扯出鄭澤運才是。

 「不知道。」鄭澤運在車學沇背後噘了噘嘴，然後坐到對方身邊蹭了蹭，看車學沇沒有關心他反而是繼續看手中的台本不滿的嘟囔:「…我好痛。」

 「嗯?」車學沇沒有太上心，只當鄭澤運又在博關注於是隨便應了聲:「哪裡疼?」

 「手、後腦、肚子，全部。」

 「不痛不痛。」知道這是鄭澤運對他撒嬌方法的車學沇看都沒看他一眼，只是伸手隨意的揉揉鄭倉鼠的頭髮。

 「真的很痛!」鄭澤運還是不滿戀人的不上心，揮開車學沇的手用稍微高一些的聲音強調他真的很痛，忙內把他打的好慘，他好可憐，需要車學沇的關心，最好還有個親親什麼的。

 「你不要寵著忙內他就不會上天了不是嗎?」車學沇忍著笑放下手中的台本轉過頭捧住鄭澤運的頭呼呼的吹了兩下說道:「痛痛飛走。」

 「……手也要。」本想說他沒有寵忙內的鄭澤運，想起當年看他就害怕的韓相爀已經演變著他看著就害怕的韓相爀，發現果然是自己寵出來的，最後只能無奈的在其它地方找安慰了，至少車學沇會寵他不是嗎。

 「唉…你都多大的人了。」雖然嘴上是這麼說著，車學沇還是乖乖的握住對方的手揉了揉又吹了吹，最後捏捏對方臉頰的軟肉說道:「不痛了吧?」

 「……嗯。」

 也不知道韓相爀最近怎麼了似乎偶爾對他特別有敵意，鄭澤運覺得好無辜，尤其是每次車學沇都把他的慘叫當演戲的時候就委屈感倍升，有時候他是真的很痛好嘛!

 以上來自氣鼓鼓的鄭倉鼠。

 另一邊在鄭澤運跟人撒嬌討摸時韓相爀反常的沒有轉移目標去找別人玩，而是獨自默默縮回更衣室，他在角落找了張折疊椅坐下，腦中浮現的是離開前鄭澤運一臉委屈的坐在沙發上要車學沇摸摸頭的畫面，還有之後他們的隊長給那隻倉鼠整裡凌亂的衣服，滿頻的粉紅色泡泡。

 韓相爀低下頭用力的揉亂頭髮發洩，反正他還沒做造型，真是太煩躁了最近自己到底在想些什麼，那個哥就只是又傻又軟的大型動物啊，什麼像獅子一樣冷酷的王者姿態早就不復存在了好嗎。

 “那是假的假的，不要被影響了韓相爀!”拍拍自己的臉頰韓相爀在心裡對自己說道，但是一邊這麼提醒著自己，一邊他腦袋浮現出的又是車學沇一臉痛苦的被底在廁所隔間，身後的鄭澤運抓著他的頭髮只微微拉下褲頭，下身一邊動作一邊在車學沇耳邊低聲說道:『婊子。』

 不行，不能再回想了，韓相爀強制打斷自己的思緒，他想他不能再看那些東西了，這樣很有可能會影響到他和成員們的和諧關係，當然指的是在韓相爀心中的，身為VIXX裡的團霸忙內，他現在還是不管做什麼哥哥們基本上都會一邊看著他一邊說著“唉一咕我們爀兒真可愛”。

 決定之後要再關於欺負倉鼠哥這件事上收斂一點的韓相爀，整理好自己的衣服起身準備離開，沒想到這時口袋裡的手機傳來“叮鈴”一聲提示音，他翻出手機滑開介面。

 “啊……更新了”韓相爀看著手機介面，只見韓相爀猶豫了三秒，眼睛快速的眨呀眨最後還是底不過內心的慾望，重新坐回椅子上，沒辦法他真的太好奇後續了。

 登入論壇介面，韓相爀點開那個他特別標注上星星記號的收藏文章，嗯……是一篇同人文，打著統一格式的標題【VIXX同人】笑容是你的謊言(主90 ALLN 偽現實向 虐 )

 “你們只管向前走，絕對不要回頭看我。”

 主角還是隊裡的大哥，他發誓他之前只是會隨便逛逛論壇，看看他們的粉絲們在說些什麼，偶爾看到幾張自己好看的照片，或是哥哥們奇怪的照片就會順手存下。

 會點開那篇文章所屬意外，因為它時在太紅了

 顯示再開頭的第一句話讓韓相爀有了一點，點進去的衝動，不過最主要的原因是這個帖子已經占據論壇熱門榜首快要一星期已上了，熱門留言一大部分也全是給這這文帖。

 韓相爀隨意瞄了幾眼熱門留言大部分全是:  
\----------------  
 〔157L〕

 我的天怎麼寫的這麼像真的，就怕車N真的做出這種事嗚嗚嗚嗚。

 〔211L〕

 其實…….我是說如果，如果公司真的私下偷偷幹什麼潛規則要車媽麻去，我總覺得他會去……

 不過相信水母當然不會啦。

 〔253L〕

 別、我都要哭死了，怎麼這麼虐，還有爸拔這麼可以這樣!壞爸拔，車圓圓已經夠慘了啊。  
\----------------

 “到底是什麼?”韓相爀看了幾個留言一臉疑惑，而且好多星光們都在下面表是激動，沒忍住好奇心韓相爀決定一探究竟，結果就是在追到最新的更新後露出跟那些星光一樣慘烈的表情，並且腦中只有兩個想法。

 “他媽的、真的假的?!”

 “還有後續呢?”

 結果就是韓相爀第一次用他那個潛水號在論壇留言，茫茫留言中可以看到一則不引人注目的留言:

\----------------

 ID恐龍寶寶要吃牛小腸

 等待樓主更新，還有我覺得韓相爀會發現不對勁的，他是聰明的孩子。

\----------------  
TBC


End file.
